Capannari Chronicles V2
by noruas bombadil
Summary: several months have passed since Neo and Whitley first meet. life is good but if Whitley's big sister was able to find them then what other past associates might be able to track either of them down.
1. Chapter 1

Whitley held Neo's hand as he walked her to their new apartment. After he was able to move on his own after he killed the assault team sent by his father they had moved in order to keep themselves safe from any further attacks.

Whitley had also taken some other actions from draining all the SDC accounts he still had access to among a few other things. With that money, he was set for the next seven years if he wanted to live without work.

He was still trying to find work but until he did he and Neo were living well. That is they were living well until Weiss found them. He kept his cool but when the blonde one tried to touch Neo he almost lost it. He was glad that she had listened to him and chose to back off.

He was pretty sure that Neo could have gotten them out of there if a fight had started but he preferred to avoid such matters if possible. There was still the problem of his sister finding them. If she could locate them then they weren't as well hidden as he would have liked.

Once they were inside he set about packing his things and Neo, most likely having the same idea began to do the same. They had been packing for a few minutes when Whitely heard the sound of Neo tapping her foot.

He turned around and when he saw the look on her face and what she was holding he knew that he had some explaining to do.

…

Neo was folding her clothes on the coffee table when she noticed a folder that seemed to be hidden under the mattress of the bed.

Upon further inspection, it was not a folder but a fireproof envelope. Opening it up she saw a few sheets of paper that he passwords and account numbers on it. Now she knew what this was. This was Whitely's burn box, he put all of the high-value papers in here so that if the build burned down so that in that case they would survive.

She was about to put it back when she saw that she was listed as an authorized user of the accounts. It made sense in a way. Over the past few months, she had gotten to know Whitely better.

When he found her she was at an all-time low. She had just watched her adopted father get murdered right in front of her and she was powerless to stop it.

She could still hear the pain in his voice as he told her to run. So run she did, she ran without direction or regard for where she was. Eventually, she gave up and collapsed in front of one of the small shops in Vale. It was Tukson book store. The lights were off and the door locked but Tukson had been a friend of Roman's so she trusted him. Instead of sitting on his front step she crawled in the back alley and waited.

She didn't know when she had managed to fall asleep only that she was woken up by the sound of someone approaching. When she opened her eyes she saw three men moving down the alley towards her. It wasn't hard to tell what they were planning. She could see it in their eyes.

Even now she could easily kill them but she didn't want to. She didn't want to do anything. She just wanted to sit here in this alley and cease to exist. One of them grabbed ahold of her leg and began to drag her away from the wall.

Neo offered no resistance too broken to even consider fighting back. That was when she heard him speak. "Gentlemen that is quite enough out of the three of you. I demand in the name of human decency that you let that girl go at once."

She looked and saw a boy about her age but a few inches taller with white hair standing in the mouth of the alley. His clothes looked worn but like they had once been of high quality. And a cane in his hand.

He reminded Neo of Roman and that lit a fire in her. A small spark really but it was something. When one of the thugs tried to grab him he trusts the end of his cane into the inside of the man's thigh.

A small blade extended out of the back of the man's leg and Neo at once knew what had happened. The cane had a switchblade built into the end and the man that had been stabbed found out the hard way.

The boy pulled the cane back and the man staggered away futilely trying to stop the bleeding. He was already dead, his femoral artery had been severed. When she saw the boy face a new kind of fire lit in her.

He had a subconscious smile on his face as the man collapsed. He had just killed someone and he was proud of his work. That smile faded when another one of the men threw him into the side of a dumpster.

Neo stood up and silently drew her umbrella sword. She didn't know why but this boy intrigued her so she was going to save him. A wide smile spread over her when she felt like she had a purpose again.

The two remaining men were dead in a few seconds and Tukson was running outside to see what all the screaming was when Neo left the unconscious boy in front of the store.

From there she had gone back to one of Roman's old houses and began to plan her next move. She didn't really know what that was going to be but she had to plan for it. She was doing just that when the next day when a car full of SDC guards stormed the building.

They were here to tie up Roman's loose ends, which meant all documents linking SDC to Roman. That also meant Neo. she was waiting for them in the main room and when she entered the surrounded her. They felt like they were safe. But they had no idea what was coming for them.

Then again neither did Neo. A black fog filled the room and all Neo could hear was screams and gunfire. When the fog vanished Neo saw the boy from the alley standing on a literal pile of dead SDC guard with that same smile on his face.

Neo felt that same warmth start to spread again when the boy collapsed. Neo could tell that he was exhausted so she carried him over to the bed and tucked him in. When she tried to leave she noticed that when she moved him he had managed to get a hold of her jacket and wasn't letting go.

She could have forced him to let go but she figured that he was cute enough to cuddle with for the night so she slipped into the bed next to him and got comfy.

Neo returned to the present and went to put the paper back when she realized that her name didn't look right. It took her a moment to realize what was wrong. Her last name was changed. Instead of reading Neo Politan it read Neo Schnee.

Upon further inspection, Whitley's last name also read as Schnee. A lot of things made sense now, how did Whitely always seem to have money, where did he get his weapon, and it also explained his hair. All of these questions were answered by the fact that he was Jaques Schnee's only son.

The more she thought about it the more she remembered seeing him with Jaques almost every time that she and Roman meet with him.

Intrigued by why the son of Jaques Schnee was in Vale without a full guard detail Neo remembered what Whitley had told her about his family. He had never used names but he said that he used to idolize his father until he saw him for what he was. " a cowardly monster, only capable of strength in the presence of broken women and children,"

Neo kept looking through the folder and sure enough, she found a marriage certificate. It was the paper that legal joined Whitley and Neo Schnee. Neo was now at a crossroads. She wasn't happy that Whitley hadn't told her about this. But she didn't mind much. After all, she had been "Married" to him for a few months now. It wasn't like she didn't like having someone who seemed to care about her. She knew that she was just replacing the hole that Roman punched in her with Whitley but he seemed like he was built for it.

He was enough like Roman that he reminded her of him when they meet, but he was different enough that she wasn't constantly hit by the loss of her father. Having thought about everything Neo was okay with being married to Whitley, he was handsome, charming, and he never lost that small hint of blood lust that Neo saw in him.

Deciding she wanted to mess with him a little Neo put on her best-annoyed looking frown and started tapping her foot. Sure enough, he turned around and saw her.

She fought back a smile when he saw what she was holding. He was thinking of a response when Neo took a step closer to him. She watched him look like a deer in the headlights of a truck and it looked adorable. She took another step closer to him and now she was standing almost on his toes. He was still frozen trying to think of what to say and Neo waited.

When he opened his mouth to tell her whatever he was going to say Neo lunged up and kissed him. She smiled into the kiss when he seemed to freeze again. This was the first time that Neo had kissed him and she was pretty sure that this was the first time anyone had kissed him.

She broke off the kiss and leaned back. The look on his face was priceless. He was smiling with a somewhat stupid looking grin but still seemed to be thinking about something. He was smart enough to know that she clearly wasn't mad about being married.

Neo knew what needed to be done. They were married and had been for several months now. They needed to run away for a few weeks in order to escape from anyone that may be looking for them.

It was time for a Honeymoon. Without a word, neo grabbed Whitley by the hand and dragged him from the room. "Neo, Wait, our things," she didn't care that had to go ring shopping, well maybe not shopping but they needed to go ring snatching.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter was looking through the Vale Times when she came across an article that said that the wedding rings of Johan and Lauren Schnee had been stolen. The rings had been made before Johan made his fortune so they weren't worth much in an economic sense. They had been on display at the museum that Johan had built in Vale. it was filled with all manner of artifacts from history and after he and Lauren died their wedding rings had been added.

This mattered to Winter since she was Johan and Lauren's grandaughter. Winter didn't remember Johan but she had a few memories of Lauren. Her grandmother was a sweet woman that never ignored her. Which was more than her mother and father could say.

She remembered crying at Lauren's funeral Klein was the only other one who did so. Winter had to hold Weiss as they lowered the casket since her mother was already blitzed out of her mind. That was the day that Winter learned that her father wasn't just a cold man. The way he was looking at the casket with disdain told Winter that he was a monster.

In truth, she had been waiting for the chance to get the rings for herself. She told herself when she was younger that when she got married she wanted to use Johan and Lauren's rings. She had given up on that when she realized she wasn't going to get married.

Or at least she had thought that she wasn't going to get married, but recent events had gotten her thinking. Almost as if on queue Qrow shifted in bed next to her. A smile crossed her face when she saw that man sleeping beside her.

He had found her after the Ozpin had been deposed. Against her better judgment, she let him into her personal ship and they had been living together ever since. There were a few weeks where he was still detoxing from all the liquor he had put into his system probably trying to either drink his pain away for at least kill himself with alcohol poisoning.

luckily for them, Winter was skilled in field medicine and had a small aid station on her ship and she was able to get him hooked up to an IV to keep him hydrated as his body flushed out all the poison.

She didn't really want to admit why she was helping him but it seemed like the thing to do. Besides the more time passed the more she thought the more she wondered. What would he be like if he wasn't perpetually blasted on grain alcohol?

Winter had never meet Qrow when he wasn't drunk, hungover, or pissed off at the world for turning while he was trying to get drunk. That was what had driven them apart the first time. There had been a connection between the two of them. Forged by the sense of betrayal they felt from their families. In Winter's case, it was her father and mother. In Qrow's it was his sister.

Over time they had grown bitter towards one another with Qrow refusing to stop drinking and Winter refusing to leave the army. Winter hated watching Qrow deteriorate like her mother and Qrow had been terrified every time Winter went out on a mission. He was afraid that she wasn't going to come back like Summer.

Now Winter was nearing the end of her enlistment and thinking about getting out and Qrow was sober. Winter had since decided that she like sober Qrow quite a bit. It seemed that he was quite the gentlemen when he wasn't trying with all his willpower to walk in a straight line.

Winter would be lying if she said that she wasn't thinking about getting married again. That was why she was so interested in the rings. This theft may be the perfect reason to get her hands on them.

It would be tricky to get Qrow to somehow propose with rings that already belonged to her but she would find a way. If all else failed then she would just have the paperwork for a wedding fabricated and tell Qrow that they were married. He wouldn't complain too much.

She knew that she had to find the rings so she went about looking up all of the high profile flights out of the city the rings were in. Winter had a reasonably good idea who had taken the rings but she needed to be sure.

While she was scrolling through the flight records that she could get her hands on without any orders from General Ironwood she received a message from her father. It explained that Whitley had stolen a large sum of money from him and that if her brother tried to contact her then she should tell him immediately.

If Qrow hadn't still been asleep then she may have done more than just chuckle at the news. She was firm believer that you reap what you sow. For years Jaques had poisoned Whitley with the same greed and apathy that he himself showed the world. It would only make sense for Whitley to take his best shot at Jaques as well.

Where Winter and Weiss had simply left Whitley had hit Jaques where it hurt him the most. His bank account.

Next to her Qrow stirred seemingly awoken by her chuckle. The way he smiled at her sent a warm feeling through her whole body. She reached down and gently ran her hand along his face. His beard had been growing since he had no means of shaving it on Winter's ship. He had tried to use one of Winter's razors but the rough stubble on his face laughed as it destroyed the blade meant for softer leg hairs.

That didn't matter though, the beard worked to show a different side of him and also worked to make him look different from her father. And while she would never tell him this she liked how it tickled when he would kiss the side of her neck.

"What's on your mind beatiful?" he asked.

Winter wasn't sure when he got so good at reading her face but somehow he had. " I need to find a set of wedding rings," she paused when she saw the flash of concern in Qrow's eyes. She knew that he had been nervous about any kind of lasting relationship but they had been living together for a few months now. She could still remember the day that Weiss found out. It was true that she had wanted to tell Weiss first but she wasn't sure she wanted to tell her like this.

…

"What is wong with you!" Weiss yelled with an ice pack against her face. Winter wanted to know why she was doing that but thought better not to ask. Instead, she took another bite of the Omelet that Qrow had made for breakfast. She chewed, Swallowed, and answered.

"Nothing is wrong with me, sister in fact I am feeling better than usual. Why do you ask?" it was a classic deflection tactic. She knew full well why Weiss was so mad but she wanted to hear it from Weiss.

"You are dating Ruby's hooligan Uncle.!" Weiss shouted.

"Now now Weiss," Winter placated "we haven't actually gone on any dates yet," as she spoke he looked up at Qrow who had what could only be described as a shit-eating grin on his face knowing that Winter was technically correct. "We've just been having copious amounts of sex every night," it brought Winter a evil sense of pleasure to watch Qrow choke on his breakfast.

…

I may have a way to help you do that," Qrow said. Snapping Winter back to reality. He was sitting up in bed next to her on his scroll. He may have lost most of Ozpin's resources but his personal connection were still alive. What are we looking for?" he asked.

"All major private flights leaving the city of Vale in the last two days. We are looking for…"

"Found it," Qrow said offering her his scroll. There on the screen was a flight listed as Mr.&Mrs. Schnee. Just like she thought her father knew that she was going to try and get the rings one day so he had them stolen. He may even file an insurance claim on them. In fact, that may have been why he did all this in the first place.

The rings had low intrinsic value but were heavily insured, Jaques probably visited the museum so he could pretend to show interest in them and now he was leaving. His flight went to a high-level resort in Vacuo. So that was where she was going.


	3. Chapter 3

Winter and Qrow stood outside of hotel room number 127. This was where the concierge said Mr./Mrs. Schnee was staying. It took Winter flashing her Atlas military ID to get the man to tell them but he did all the same.

The plan was simple Winter would go in get the location of the rings from her father and leave. She doubted he would give them freely but he would still break eventually. The door was locked but that didn't last long since Qrow used his covert training to pick the lock.

The door made no sound as it slowly swung open revealing Whitley Schnee sitting at a table in a bathrobe eating a light breakfast.

There was a moment of silence as neither part knew what to say or do. Instead, they just stared at one another. It was Whitley that broke the silence saying, " I could have sworn I locked that door, regardless, what brings you here sister?"

Winter wasn't sure what to say in response, she was getting ready to argue with her father and instead, she was staring at her recently disowned brother.

"Where is father Whitley?" she asked. It only made sense that Whitley had somehow earned himself back into Jaques's good graces.

Whitley's face soured slightly. "Ideally he is dying a slow painful death in a dark hole in the ground. However, it is far more likely that he is at home trying to figure out if he can get the money I took from him back,"

Winter looked at her brother even more confused than before. She was still trying to figure out what she should do when the bathroom door opened and a short woman came out wrapped only in a towel.

That was when it all made sense, Whitley was just like his father. He had stolen Jaques money and now he was spending on fancy rooms and whores.

Winter wished she could forget the first time she caught her father with another woman. It was just a few days after Lauren had died, she cried for the rest to the night. She could see her family falling apart around her and she was powerless to stop it.

She would not allow her brother to end up the same way. An anger she hadn't felt in a long time came over her. "Whitley Johann Schnee, why is this whore in your room?" Winter expected Whitley to either get defensive or just evade the question.

What she didn't expect was when Whitley shot to his feet and shouted. " YOU WOULD DO WELL TO SPEAK NOT ON MATTERS OF WHICH YOU ARE NAIVE SISTER,"

Winter was stunned by his response. He was furious but it wasn't the same fury as Jaques. He wasn't mad that she caught him he was made that she had called the woman who had by now sat down in the chair next to Whitley a whore.

Instead of being mad about what she was saying about him he was mad about what she was implying about this mystery woman.

Winter leaned in to look at the woman. "Who are you?" she asked.

Without a moment's hesitation, Whitley answered with. " her name is Neo," with a broad grin on his face that Winter hadn't seen in years he reached over and grabbed the far side of Neo chair before pulling it closer. "Neo Schnee," he finished wrapping his arm around her.

Neo was beaming now leaning over and snuggling into Whitley's side as best she could. Winter was frozen. She looked and saw that they were wearing the rings of Johann and Lauren.

She was not going to allow this woman to manipulate her little brother. He may not have been innocent but he was still young and stupid. She reached for Neo saying. " I don't know who you think you are but my brother is not your meal ticket,"

Winter's hand stopped reaching when a cane cracked down hard on her wrist. She pulled her hand back to see Whitley holding the cane with the same enraged look on his face. " did I not warn you about speaking on matters of which you are naive sister?"

Winter reached to take the cane away from Whitley when a knife extended out from the end and almost stabbed Winter in the hand.

Instinctively Qrow reached for his collapsed scythe and Neo grabbed one of the knives from the table standing up into an attack stance.

Winter froze again. Did she really want to start a fight over this? It was clear that Whitley wasn't going to listen to her. That only left Klein and General Ironwood. Klein was the closest thing that Whitley and Weiss had to an actual father but Whitley had always been distant from the butler.

That left General Ironwood. He was recently returned to work after Jackson was found alive. In truth, it was a relief for Winter to hear. Jackson had been raised by Ironwood from before he could walk. He literally cut his teeth on used artillery shells he was also like a brother to Winter so the news that he was alive was good news to her too.

If Whitley would listen to anyone it would be him and his command of authority. Stepping Back cause everyone to put their weapons away and allowed her to pull out her scroll. She dialed the General's private number. That way if he was in a meeting then it would go unanswered on silent.

It rang twice and was answered. " yes, Winter," he said looking down at the screen with a slight smile.

"Sir I need you to come to Vacuo quickly," she said her urgency got his attention and his smile faded.

"How quickly?" he asked.

" in the next ten minutes," she answered.

Ironwood frowned " Winter I am two continents away what do you expect me to do?"

Winter frowned and handed the scroll to Whitley who took with a smile. " hello General, if you will excuse me I have more important matters to attend to,"

The smile on Neo's face made it clear that she was the aforementioned more important matters.

With that, he hung up the call and after tossing Winter her scroll said. "You two really should leave, Neo and I are about to be wearing a lot less clothes and while I don't think I would care if you were here she might,"

Knowing where this was going Qrow quickly grabbed Winter around the waist and carried her out of the room as she violently thrashed at her brother and his new wife.

With the door relocked Qrow managed to get Winter to calm down and started them back to the ship. He thought it best that he kept what he knew about Neo to himself. Whitley had proven himself no fool so he most likely knew who Neo was.

So if he wanted to marry her and she hadn't killed him yet then he was probably safe. The only concern now was what they would do when they get bored.


End file.
